


初。

by RosheenXin



Category: pichi couple - Fandom
Genre: F/M, pichi couple
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosheenXin/pseuds/RosheenXin





	初。

夜深了。  
感情也升了。  
床幔落下，地上是散落的外套，周围是⽕热的氛围，⿐翼⾥是他的发⾹。  
她眯着眼，看着他解开领结，脱下衬⾐，露出了他结实的肌⾁，随后俯下身来，双⼿撑在她的 上⾯，即使是房间⾥那微弱地可怜的灯光，也能够看出她的脸已经变得通红。  
“今晚，你别想睡着。” 这句话，是权政禄对吴真⼼说的，也是他对她说的。低沉的嗓⾳回荡在她的脑海⾥，明明是令 ⼈羞耻的话语，却总是挥之不去。  
他将她额前的碎发别到⽿朵后⾯去，与之前在教室⾥拍戏时不同，这次他的眼神更加深情，也更加炽热，甚⾄，充满了另⼀种不⼀样的东⻄。

他已经忍到了极限，但深⼊⻣髓的对她的爱护，让他即使在这样⼀种极易失去控制的情况下， 也能够靠着后⼀丝理智，温柔地对待她。  
他的右⼿顺着⽿后来到了后颈，左⼿扣住她的整个后背，低下头，深情地吻住了她柔软的嘴唇。  
他已经不⽤扮演那个⼀板一眼的王牌律师，不⽤故意地在他们中间放上枕头做出⼀条三⼋线。  
现在，此刻，他只是他，他只想拥有她。  
幸运的是，她也抱有对他⼀样的感情，这更让他犹如深陷沼泽-般，⽆法⾃拔。  
缠绵，窒息。  
她就像是沙漠⾥突然出现的那⽚绿洲，⼜像是虚⽆缥缈的海市蜃楼，令他⽢之如饴，忍不住想要把她抓得更紧。他灵巧的⾆头钻⼊她的嘴⾥，那⽢甜的芬芳，让他醉⼼，不愿意放过任何⼀个能够品尝她的甜美的机会，温柔地，深深地，一步⼀步地夺⾛她的呼吸，最后甚⾄邀请她的丁⾹，与他⼀起共舞。  
她闭着眼回应着他。  
他是她的王⼦，她的欧巴，她的⼀切，她都愿意交给他  
他终于舍得放开了她的唇瓣，辗转来到了她的脖颈。他是个对颈部情有独钟的⼈。  
湿热的嘴唇吮吸着她的脖⼦侧边，⽽他的⼿顺着她姣好的身体曲线滑到腰侧，酥麻的感觉从他经过的每⼀处传来，直⾄头顶，她感觉⾃⼰变得有些奇怪，⼼⾥变得痒痒的。  
“欧巴.."她轻轻地呼唤了他⼀声。  
他抬头看了她⼀眼，那双平时看起来有些⽆神的眼睛，此时却变得尤为清澈。  
“我在。”  
说完，不等她回答，他⼜重新堵住了她的嘴巴，刚才⼀直藏在她背后的左⼿，不知不觉已经将她的内⾐扣解开。肩带滑落，⽽他的⼿也缓慢地来到她的浑圆之前，轻握。  
“唔。"她忍不住想发出声⾳，⽆奈嘴巴却被他堵得死死的，所有的话，所有的声⾳，全都被他吞⼊腹中。  
他刚好能够完全掌控住她的雪⽩，与男⼈的刚硬完全不一样的柔软，美艳不可⽅物。  
他准备将她的内⾐拿开，被她下意识地挡住，结果似乎⼜觉得不该这么做，⼩⼿抱在胸前，不 知所措。  
在⼀个未知的领域⾯前，没有⼈不会紧张。 他轻轻地笑了⼀下，温柔地牵起她的⼿，⽽后放在嘴边轻吻，只听他轻声道：“别紧张，相信我。”  
相信我...  
没有⼈⽐她更愿意相信他的-切，她眯着眼，抚上他的脸颊，看着他那双摄⼈⼼魄的双眼，软软地回 答:“好。”  
随着后⼀件⾐物的飘落，他埋⾸于雪⽩之间，珍惜地亲吻着峰尖。随后他伸出⾆头，轻轻地舔舐着。  
“....唔。”她还是很害羞，可是刺激的酥麻感不断地撞击着她的⼤脑，让她忍不住嘤咛出声。  
明明不是盛夏，可是她却变得如此燥热。  
他⼜何尝不是，下身的肿胀感早已经快把他压到崩溃,⽆时⽆刻不在叫嚣着，快让它解放。  
但他不想给她留下⼀丁点不好的回忆，他希望她第⼀次尝试到的，是甜蜜的果实，⽽不是苦涩的种⼦。所以他宁愿让⾃⼰多难受⼀会⼉， 也不愿让她看到失去理智的他。  
他⼼⾥虽然这么想着，动作却不会停下来。⻣节分明的⼤⼿已经来到了她的⼤腿根部，轻轻地摩擦着，带有强烈的暗示。⾆尖⼀路从胸⼝滑到了⼩腹上⽅，⽛⻮轻轻一带，便将她后⼀层防备向下脱去。  
“啊！欧巴! "她紧张地抱住他的脑袋，弯起腿，⽀⽀吾吾地说着：“不要..别看..”  
他没有回答，相反，他抬起她的右腿，在她⽩皙的⽪肤上落下了细碎的吻。  
“让我看。" 他的声⾳已经变得沙哑低沉，然⽽在她听来，却像催情剂⼀般蛊惑⼈⼼。  
褪掉了后⼀层，她隐秘的粉嫩花瓣展现在他的眼前,⼊⼝之处带着点点晶莹，微微收缩的花蕊引⼈遐想联翩。  
他吻了上去。  
“啊！”突如其来的强烈刺激让她再也忍不住叫出声来,她甚⾄不知道⾃⼰还能发出这样娇媚的声⾳。  
他轻吻着，偶尔吮吸⼀下花瓣，偶尔⼜⽤⾆尖刺激着花核。他能明显地感觉到⼊⼝处的收缩， 还有源源不断向外流露的，她的情感。  
她好奇怪。  
浑身上下被⼀种奇怪的感觉⽀配。  
她好难受，感觉⾃⼰好像少了点什么。  
“欧...巴...变我得...好奇怪..."第⼀反应就是向他求助，虽然她现在已经不知道⾃⼰到底在说些什 么。  
他重新抚上她的脸颊，语⽓是从未有过的宠溺：“你知不知道，你有多美。”  
"nei?"她现在有点懵。  
他再⼀次⽤⾏动代替了回答,嘴⾥传来⾃⼰的味道,却陌⽣得不⾏。  
他的⼿轻抚上她隐秘的花瓣, 在花瓣周围打着圈圈,等到他的指尖被蜜液滋润,然后,趁她不注意, 他的⻝指便滑了进去。  
“唔！哈..哈.欧巴……”⻝指刚进⼊的瞬间,他便感受到来⾃她内部的微⼩痉挛。  
这是什么，她不知道。  
痒痒的，酥酥的感觉,随他到来幻化成了不知名的快感,那是从未有⼈造访过的神秘地带。  
她娇喘的声⾳,全都悉数落⼊他的⽿朵、⼼脏和嘴⾥。被她包裹着的⻝指炽热⽽⼜湿润,他甚⾄想⽴⻢换上⾃⼰的分身进⼊，冲刺，然后绽放。  
纵使⼼⾥已经万⻢奔腾，但他表现出来的却不到百分之⼀。  
何等的耐性,⼜是何等深刻的感情。  
感受到她的变化，他的⻝指开始了浅浅的抽插，⼀次⽐⼀次深⼊，⼀次⽐⼀次动情。  
“啊…哈…哈…不…”她双⼿环过他的后背，紧抱，把脸在他的颈窝⾥。羞耻⼼让她⽆地⾃容，可身体感受到的快感却⼜让她停不下来。  
蜜液已经打湿了他的⼿掌，他加快了⼿上的动作,在她的惊呼中, 他发现了她最为敏感的点,修⻓的⼿指⼀触即发,为她摘下了那颗禁忌的果实。  
“啊啊…！哈…”第⼀次的⾼潮让她⽆所适从，她甚⾄不知道该摆出什么表情。不,或许说，她 不知道⾃⼰现在是什么表情。  
什么表情吗？  
他看得⼀清⼆楚。  
⾼潮余韵带来的红润脸⾊，沉浸在快感中的迷离眼神，湿润的嘴唇微张，吐出热⽓。  
还有那双始终环抱看他的纤细⼿臂。  
他看得⼊了迷。  
“欧…巴?“她⽤她独特的甜蜜奶⾳唤了他⼀声,他同时听到了⾃⼰理智崩塌的声⾳。  
收缩的⽳⼝已泛滥成灾,他顺着⻝指的⽅向, 放⼊了第⼆根⼿指。明明刚刚才⻜上云端，现在⼩⼩的花朵却⼜被他挑拨起兴致。  
他⻜速地解开了⾃⼰的⽪带，碍事的⾐物被他甩到⼀边，肿胀的分身终于接触到了空⽓，出现在她的⾯前。  
仅仅是看了⼀眼,他那炽热的硕⼤就已经让她从脖⼦发烫到了⽿根。  
说实话，她也并不是⼀⽆所知，毕竟⾃⼰也已经 ⼗出头的年纪了。但在他的⾯前，她没有办法。  
他的⼀切都令她感到⾯红⽿⾚，头晕⽬眩。  
这就是他的魅⼒。  
在晕晕乎乎的状况⾥，她好像听到了他呼唤⾃⼰的声⾳。  
“我可以,进去吗?“在他内⼼的理智世界天崩地裂之前，他强撑着问出后⼀个，也是关键的问题。  
听出了他嗓⾳中的隐忍，从刚才开始他的体温就不断地在上升，原本清澈的眼神也蒙上了⼀层 雾⽓，本来就有⼝红⾊号⼀样的唇⾊，此刻更像是被⽕灼烧过⼀般。  
他总说⾃⼰不是⼀个温柔善良的男⼈,也不像浪漫爱情喜剧中的男主⻆，是那么讨⼈喜爱的⻆ ⾊。可是在她眼⾥，他⽐世界上任何⼀个⼈都要温柔。  
她抛开害羞的念头，抬起身，迎合他所在的⽅向，在他稍微发愣的眼光中吻住了他⼲涸的嘴唇。

只要是你，全部都可以。

“嘣。” 那是理智断线的声⾳。

在确认她可以完全接受⾃⼰之后，他抽出⼿指，换上⾃⼰的炽热。当燃烧着的坚挺遇到了同样 ⽕热的柔软，迸射出的绝对是不⼀样的⽕花。  
他在⼊⼝处磨蹭了⼀下，让⾜够的花液湿润了他的分身，然后，找到了⼀个合适的位置，终于进⼊到她的身体⾥。  
“呃啊！“即使有了充⾜的前戏,却还是抵挡不了初次的苦楚。她紧紧地抱着他，把脸埋在他的颈窝，⼿指深深地嵌⼊他的后背，划出了⼀道甜蜜的痕迹。  
他转头，轻轻地吻去她眼⻆的泪滴，将他所有的深情都包含在那⼀个吻⾥。  
他开始了律动，温柔地，⼀点⼀点地，将她拆吃⼊腹。身体的交合是⼈类原始的美，当两⼈逐渐进⼊了佳境，他加快了抽插的速度，伴随着她娇媚的声⾳，他也忍不住地吐出⼀⼝浊⽓。  
⽐想象中还要更加滚烫，更加柔软的花朵，还有⽐想象中更加甜美的，她的⼀切。  
他开始朝她的敏感点进攻，已经完全适应了他的分身尺⼨的花朵，此刻正绚烂地绽放着。他的⼿握着她纤细的柳腰，稍微⽤了点⼒⽓，让她更靠近⾃⼰。⽽她也努⼒地配合着他的弧度，迎合着他的身体。  
纵使姿势带来了些许酸痛，仍然抵挡不住身体的快感。在越来越⾼的两个⼈的体温，以及越来越强烈的律动之后，他低吼⼀声，将那饱含着他所有爱意与深情的液体，全数充满了她身体深 处，两个⼈⼀起来到了快乐的顶端。  
如痴如醉，飘飘欲仙。  
他们⼤⼝地喘着粗⽓，脸上是幸福的表情。  
他退出了她的身体，躺在她的身边，替她整理了⼀下凌乱的⻓发。 她有点没有⼒⽓了，抱着他的⼿臂已经瘫软了下来，放在两侧，⽐之前更强烈的⾼潮的余韵⽆法完全从她的身体⾥消散。他动情地吻了⼀下她的额头，汗⽔浸湿了她的发髻。  
⻓臂⼀伸，将她揽⼊怀中。对他来说，她娇⼩的身躯刚刚好够他整个圈在怀⾥。  
看着她昏昏欲睡的神情，他⼼想：“看来等会⼉要抱她去洗澡了。 ”  
现在，就先让她歇会⼉吧。  
毕竟。  
夜还⻓呢，不是吗？  
微弱的灯光，明亮的⽉⾊，痴情的两⼈，动情的夜晚。  
夜深了。


End file.
